


My Bride

by NightWriter93



Series: Alternate Meetings [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: The Vampire glared at Harry and looked at “Harry, where is he?” he stated as he took a step forward “Where is my bride?!”





	My Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted some Vampire smut so it might Sorry in advance

Eggsy panted as he sweated in the harsh heat of the summer sun, he grunted as he lifted the ax and brought it down on the wood he was chopping. He did this motions four more times before he stopped and wiped the sweat off his forehead, he rolled his shoulders before he grabbed his ax to start again when a female voice called out “Eggsy! I need you to go to the market!” He grunted before he agreed and headed to the well, he pulled the bucket up and drenched himself before he headed to the house.

Eggsy Unwin of the Unwin family was of average height, he had light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, he was a little on the muscular side but with the labor he does at his family's farm it’s understandable, he stepped inside and changed his clothes before he gathered the items to take to the market and headed down the dusty road, his dusty and old boots hit the ground with dull thuds while he walked; a dark brown Irish Wolfhound followed beside him without lead, Eggsy hummed lowly as he walked the good five minutes it took to get to the village and the market. Eggsy looked up at the sun and shook his head “It’s hot” he stated to the dog who tilted it’s head before it wagged its tail. Once he got the market he smiled at the vendor's, he waved at a few of them before he brought the sack of pelts to one of them and dropped it “Good Afternoon, James” The man whistled and looked into the bag “Good Afternoon, is that wolf pelts?” “Coyote” The man looked up at him and his green eyes sparkled “What do you need, Eggsy?” The man smiled and ran a hand down the dog’s back before going back and forth on different things for the pelts, Eggsy smiled and handed half the pelts over for the meat and bread. Eggsy paused and looked over his shoulder before he started to leave, he waved at the man who waved back.

Eggsy walked down the way and looked at the other vendor’s before he stated “Still following us huh?” he glanced at the dog who growled lowly “Easy” he mumbled before he turned down an alleyway and waited, sure enough three people people followed him before he stopped and turned to face them “Why are ya followin’ me?” he asked as he looked at the three of them; two males and one female, they pulled their hoods down and Eggsy found himself looking at two people his age a male and female while the other male looked like he had a foot in the grave already. “Are you Eggsy Unwin?” the old man asked as shifted forward “Depends on who’s askin’” He stated as he felt his dog press against his legs, bag of pelts in its jaw. “My name is Chester King, I’m looking for Eggsy Unwin. The Monster Hunter” Eggsy’s eyes hardened as he stated “I haven’t been called that in years” “Grandfather, surely this guy isn’t who we’re looking for” the other male stated with a frown “Charlie hush, we’re in the presence of a hero” the woman gasped and looked at Eggsy before he scuffed and stated “A hero am I? Then yer was mistaken. M’, not a hero” he stated before he turned and started to walk away, the dog stayed a second longer before following after him.

“Eggsy, please! Our village is being attacked by a Vampire” the woman stated as Chester hissed “Roxy hush” Eggsy stopped and mumbled “A Vampire?” “Yes a Vampire, we need someone to kill them. They’ve been attacking out village stealing all the young men” Eggsy bought a hand to his neck and the dog whined before, Eggsy turned and faced them. “Alright. I’ll help you” Roxy gasped and smiled “Really?!” Eggsy nodded and stated “Come on, we’ll leave in the morning, ya can stay at m’ farm until we leave” before he turned and began walking again. He rested his head on the dogs head as it walked beside him; the three pulled their hoods back up and followed after him, once they got back to Eggsy’s farm. Eggsy explained everything to his mother who nodded and stated “I thought you were done with hunting once we moved, but it’s in your blood. Just like your fathers” the three thanked Michelle for letting them stay, and Eggsy showed them to their room they would be staying at.

Once the three were in the room, Charlie shook his head “I think he’s crazy” He sat on the bed and frowned as Roxy and Chester removed their over cloaks and hung them up, Roxy turned to him and stated “Why? Because he agreed to come with us to kill the Vampire?” Charlie shook his head, sending his dark brown hair flying before he removed his own and hung it “No because he talks to that dog like it’s a person” Chester grunted he sat down and rubbed his face “Maybe it is. I wouldn’t be surprised, they say the Unwin’s have familiars; I’m sure that dog is a Hellhound” Roxy covered her mouth and stated “Are we going to die, Grandfather? We’ve been seeing it all day” Chester shook his head and explained “We would already be dead by now; come now. Time for bed”

Eggsy shook his head from where he stood outside their door, he walked down the hall to his own and opened his door to where the dog was waiting for him; he smiled and stripped himself of his clothes minus his undergarment and slid into his fur-lined bed “They think yer a Hellhound, it’s tha the funniest thing ya ever heard ‘Arry?” The dog got up and laid down on his legs and draped its long neck over Eggsy’s hip, Eggsy sighed and ran his hand over its head and down its neck “I miss him too” he mumbled before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, once Eggsy was sleeping; the dog lifted it’s head and looked out the window before shifting closer and laid it’s head back on his hip and closed its eyes. 

* * *

Roxy was the first of the three to wake up, she stretched and yawned before she got up and headed down the stairs, she paused when she heard something thudding outside; she slowly walked out and saw Eggsy shirtless, chopping wood. She paused and looked at his body, she was surprised at all the scars on his body, and a wolf paw print tattooed on his left shoulder. The dog lifted his head and Eggys stopped, he looked over his shoulder and smiled “Hey there. Good morning, I was wondering when ya was gonna wake up” She walked closer and stated, “Did you get all those marks from monster hunting?” Eggsy nodded and pulled his shirt back on, it was a loose faded white shirt that has clearly been sown up more than once “That’s the price of being a hunter”

he smiled before he stated “Come on ‘Arry” the dog stretched and got up she smiled “Can I bet him?” Eggsy smirked and stated “Ask him” She turned to the Irish Wolfhound and stated “May I pet you?” as she held out a hand for him to smell, the dog stepped forward and nudged her hand, she smiled and pet him “He’s a lot bigger than any dog I’ve seen” Eggsy smirked and placed his fists on his hips and bent forward “Ya hear that yer fat” before Roxy laughed “What’s his name?” “Harry. He was me dad’s, but after he died. I got him” Eggsy stated before he smiled and stated “Ya should get the others up, we need t’ get moving” she smiled and touched his shoulder “Thank you, Eggsy. For agreeing to come with us” before she left, Eggsy mumbled “No, thank you” before he followed. Once everyone was awake and fed, Eggsy had headed back up to his bedroom to change for the trip; Harry curled around Daisy, Eggsy’s sister, while she slept on him.

“You must be proud of your son, Michelle” Chester stated as they waited for Eggsy to come down, Michelle smiled sadly and stated “I am, terribly so. I had hoped he was finished but as I said it’s in his blood” she looked up and smiled as she heard her son coming down the stairs, they turned and saw Eggsy come down with dark pants tucked into shin-high leather boots that were clearly well used, an empty holster at his left hip, he had on the same short-sleeved white faded shirt from earlier with a four buckled leather vest over it, he had two arm guards in his hands before he slipped them on and gloves. He smiled at his mother who smiled back and hugged him “Be safe” she mumbled before she kissed his forehead “I got ‘Arry with me” he stated before he headed to the closet and pulled out a long trench coat that ended were his boots did at mid-shin before he grabbed a sword and put it in its holster before he pulled and quill around his shoulders and a bow,

he turned to them and nodded. They walked out and Harry followed after them; Eggsy didn’t look back once while they left down the road, they walked to the stables in town where the three put up their horses. Eggsy smiled as a pure white one came up and nudged him “Hey girl, it’s been a while” before he let her out and mounted her without a saddle, Charlie arched an eyebrow “No saddle?” Eggsy shook his head and stated “it’s faster t’ get off and back on” he glanced at Harry who wagged his tail “Ready for a run?” he asked as Harry barked, Eggsy smiled and nodded before the four of them took off. Harry ran beside Eggsy, keeping up just fine.

They rode for most of the day, once it began to get darker; Eggsy decided it was time to pull off and find a place to camp, Eggsy got off his horse and it trotted off into the woods. “That’s not wise, Eggsy. You should tie her up” Eggsy waved and smirked “Nah, she’ll be fine” he stated before he sat down and ran a hand over Harry’s body, Harry was slightly panting but his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth, clearly he was happy. Charlie frowned and stated, “Okay, so is Harry like a familiar to you?” Eggsy chuckled as Harry laid down beside his legs and laid his head on his lap “Something like that” he mumbled as he scratched behind his ear, he leaned back against the tree and stated

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been out” he looked up at the sky before he closed his eyes, he stayed like that as Charlie shook his head and Roxy chuckled, the three worked on getting a tent set up while Eggsy stayed under the stars. Roxy jumped when Eggsy’s head shot forward and his eyes opened as Harry’s head shot up, Harry stood up and lowered his head, a low and deep growl came from him as his hair stood up. Eggsy knelt and grabbed his bow, he knocked an arrow and held it up, he held the string with the back of his right hand facing his cheek and two fingers on the string; he pulled back the string before he turned and faced Chester and let the arrow fly. Chester jumped as it flew past his cheek, he panted as Harry raced past him and the sounds of screaming echoed from behind them.

Eggsy sat back and stated “Fuckin’ fairies” the three stared at him before Charlie stated, “What the fuck!” Eggsy smirked and stated “Fairies like to trick campers, but they’ll leave us alone now” he stated with the same smirk as Harry came back and laid back down next to Eggsy, Eggsy ran his hand over his back and watched them as they finished setting up. Once moring hit they started on their way again, it was a month ride to the city of the south that the three came from; it was going to be a long month, they learned more about each other as the days went on. Eggys thought Charlie how to hunt and Roxy showed Eggsy that she had some magic that was past down from her mother’s line, he found out that Charlie and Roxy were brother and sister and that their father was the first to be snagged by the Vampire.

Chester was the one who pointed out that every time the Vampire was talked about, Eggsy rubbed his neck “I guess it’s a habit, I had a close call with a Vampire; he was going to kill me. Had me by the neck, all my weapons gone, pinned to the wall like a piece of meat” he stated as he saw Charlie and Roxy on the edge of their seat “He got real close, I felt his breath on my neck. And he let me go” he stated and he shrugged, “Told me if I ever come back, He would kill me. And I left. He wasn’t causing any harm, so I left him to be; he is the only creature I let live” Chester nodded before he smiled “Do you have a wife?” before Chester gesture to the golden band on Eggsy hand. Eggsy looked down and smiled before he ran his thumb over it “Guess ya could say that, more like a promise” Roxy hummed and stated, “What kind of promise?” “A promise not to forget them and to come back”

* * *

 

It was at the halfway point when the monsters really began to show, it was just an hour past sunset when they were attacked, as Eggsy stood he currently had his sword out and was swinging at the gremlin that took his bow and Eggsy cursed while Harry stood protecting the three before a rather large wolf came out and swiped at Eggsy; he was knocked back and held his arm as his sword flew, Eggsy panted as he watched the wolf growled at him and went to attack him but Harry came running up and tackled the wolf. Eggsy stood up and grabbed his sword as someone chuckled and stated “My my, the hunter becomes the hunted” Eggsy looked and glared “Valentine, how am I not surprised”

Eggsy shot back as Harry stood next to him “Hey now. I’m just doing my job, many a creature would love your head. Oh look, you got a doggie. That’s new” Valentine smirked as the large wolf came back and growled, head low ready to attack, Eggsy looked up at the sky and stated “Harry doesn’t like being called a dog” Harry’s dark brown stood on end while he growled, brown eyes changing to golden, Eggsy stated “I’ll take my bow now, and your head. It’ll pay for a nice inn I think” Valentine started to laugh before a loud crack echoed, his laughter died down as Harry’s body shifted; large amounts of drool poured from Harry’s mouth as more bones began to break and shift. “You three, don’t move” Eggsy stated as in a blink of an eye Harry was on two legs and towered over Eggsy by a good three feet, his shoulders heaved with heavy breaths and his body covered in dark brown fur.

“A motherfucking werewolf! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Valentine yelled before he turned and ran before Harry let out and loud howl and chased after him and the other wolf. Eggsy turned to face the three and smiled “Yer okay to move now” Roxy ran up to him and stated “Harry’s a werewolf?! We’ve been with a werewolf this whole time?!” Eggsy nodded before Charlie stated “I thought you killed monsters” Eggsy shook his head “It’s complicated. But I wasn’t joking when I said he belonged t’ me dad.” Eggsy looked over as a naked man walked up wiping the blood off his face “Well that was fun” “Yer naked” Eggsy pointed out and Roxy blushed and turned away, oh dear, the man was fit and hung! Eggsy headed to the camp and pulled out extra clothes he packed and handed them to Harry who slipped them on and stated “Thank you Eggsy” “How are you feeling?” “Famished” Eggsy shook his head and stated “Didn’t ya just eat” Harry shrugged before he headed to the campsite.

After sleeping they headed off again, Harry sitting behind Eggsy on the horse; it didn’t take long after that for them to reach the city of Hinsdale, maybe four days worth, once they arrived Eggsy pulled his hood up as Harry slid down and pulled his up as well. Harry walked beside the horse as they walked through the city to get to the castle on the other side, Eggsy looked around as he saw people stopping and watching him; he could feel the three watching him, he glanced up at the castle before he bit his lip. They continued until they passed the church when the bell began to ring, which made all the townspeople scatter as a dark mass came from the castle; Eggsy slid off the horse as the three did and Charlie stated “Fuck me, here it comes” Eggsy watched the mass hit the middle of the town square and form into the Vampire, Eggsy felt his heart clench as a tall thin man was revealed; his dark red eyes cold and sharp as the way he dressed all to his bald head.

Eggsy shared a glance at Harry who nodded before the Vampire made his way to the church stating “Where is my bride!” in a loud voice, he bared his fangs as the people jumped and moved away from him; he looked around before he turned his attention to a young man who looked slightly familiar, he started to walk to them before the man gasped and stated “H-Harry” The Vampire stopped and turned around and came to see Harry standing in the middle of the square with him before another voice stated “Harry’s back!” and more followed “Harry!” “Harry! Praise the lord!” “Where’s Gary?!” “Harry is Gary with you?” Roxy looked at Chester and stated “Grandfather, who’s Gary” Chester smiled and stated “Gary is the city’s hero, he gave himself to the Vampire to save the city, the church is named after him; that was when I was a little boy, some forty years ago” The Vampire glared at Harry and looked around “Harry, where is he?” he stated as he took a step forward “Where is my bride?!” Eggsy took a deep breath before he stepped forward, Charlie tried to grab him “Don’t. He’ll kill you” he whispered before Eggsy smiled and stated “Don’t worry Bruv. He won’t kill me” before he kept walking forward, once he stood beside Harry, he stated with a smile “Hello Merlin” The Vampire turned to him and arched an eyebrow as Eggsy kept talking “Did ya cause all this mess?” before he removed his gloves and pulled down his hood.

“Did ya forget I had ‘Arry wif me? My love?” Red eyes widened as they took in the man beside Harry before someone stated: “It’s Gary!” “Gary’s back!” “He’s still alive?!” “He hasn’t aged a day” Chester gasped and stated “No. Gary died” Eggsy walked forward and chuckled “What’s wif tha’ face? Aren’t you glad t’ see me?” he asked before the Vampire walked up to him and stared down at Eggsy, the young man just smiled before he pulled out a knife and nicked his palm before he held it out him, the Vampire narrowed his eyes at him before he leaned down and licked the blood that pooled in Eggsy’s palm. Eggsy kept smiling as red eyes gave away to honey brown as the Vampire blinked stated “Gary, my darling. Where have ya been?” he asked as he cupped Eggsy cheek, Eggsy leaned against his hand and smiled “I was wif our family. Our granddaughter and great-granddaughter” he reached up and cupped his face in return. “My love, what happened to cause ya t’ go crazy?” Merlin hummed and stated “I was attacked while I slumbered. I must have lost some memory” Eggsy smiled and stated, “Wha happened to the young ya took?” Merlin smiled and stated “They are unharmed, I would never harm them” he swallowed thickly and Eggsy smiled “Hungry?” “Very” “Then take me home” Eggsy glanced back at the three before he smiled “Thank you for bring me home. It’s been awhile since I’ve been home” he stated which had Chester shaking his head and stated “W-wait?! So you’re really him. You’re really Gary?!” Eggsy nodded “I am. You’ve grown a lot, Chester. I was shocked when I first saw ya, couldn’t believe how much taller ya are than me now” Chester stated, “We’re still friends right?” Eggsy faced Chester and held out his hand and shook it with him “Always, couldn’t have asked for a better one” he stated before he felt Merlin’s hands wrap around his body “I’ll come t’ visit. I promise” before the three of them were gone.

* * *

 

Eggsy smiled as he was transported right to the bedroom, he turned and opened his arms before lips were pressed against his, he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck and pressed up against him; he moaned as he felt the hard body of his love. He gasped as he was pushed back on the bed “T-the others” he mumbled as Merlin started to undress him. “Harry has it” he stated before he kissed the exposed skin and nipped the skin, he licked the blood that came to the surface; Eggsy arched and moaned before he moved back to the middle of the bed, Merlin following him before they both were naked and Merlin between his legs. Eggsy let his head drop back and bared his neck for Merlin, he leaned down and kissed his pulse before he mumbled “Don’t leave again” “N-never” he mumbled as he arched when he was prepped and felt Merlin slowly push inside of him, he moaned loudly as he felt his body stretch for him; it’s been far too long since they did this. Eggsy bucked down against him and moaned as Merlin started to thrust into him, Merlin started a fast and claiming pace before he leaned down and sank his fangs into Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy arched against him and came roughly between them, he shuddered as he felt Merlin drink from him. Eggsy spazzed around him as Merlin continued to drink while hitting his prostate over and over again, Eggsy moaned as he arched against him again before he bucked down against him when he felt Merlin come inside of him. Merlin pulled away from his neck and licked the wound closed and mumbled “Welcome home my bride”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit that was long. if you made to this, congratulations! don't kill me haha! it's 4am kill me now please


End file.
